


蓝海与玫瑰「一」

by Chiiizuru



Series: 蓝海与玫瑰 [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiiizuru/pseuds/Chiiizuru
Summary: 空军Thor&军医Loki背景：战争时期最近一直在看战争相关的影片，顺其而然的就代入了他们，大概是关于两人在战争中的相遇相爱的故事，前面有多甜后面就有多虐。之前写的都是站在Thor视角，这次尝试了一下站在Loki视角，还没想好是HE还是BE，虽然这个题目看着像是个BE（并不
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: 蓝海与玫瑰 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688899
Kudos: 4





	蓝海与玫瑰「一」

「一」

“我该用什么才能留住你。”  
云霞侵蚀着落日的肌肤，渗出的血色染红了天际，周围的一切也似乎在为它的谢幕染上华彩，余晖的碎片停留在Loki的脸上，在他泛着水汽的眼睛上蒙过一层薄纱，Thor拭去他脸上的泪珠，抚摸着他的脸颊。

“我会回来找你的。”  
“在找到我之前，别死了。”  
“你也是，在我找到你之前，别死了。”

Thor不敢对他承诺什么，他多想对他说「等着我，等我回来，我带你回家。」  
但他说不出口，最终只变成了一句：  
“别忘了我。”

Thor在他额上留下一吻，晶莹的泪珠不断的从碧绿的双眸中涌出，但Loki还是固执的望着他，转瞬即逝的悲壮充溢着每一个角落，那一片金黄不舍的融化着，Thor转身走上了去往尾格吕特的列车，太阳的轮廓逐渐模糊，黑暗逐渐从东边的天际升起，在捕捉不到最直接光亮的最后，他的背影也消失在了人群中。

——  
三年前的黄昏，是Loki与Thor的第一次相遇。

列车伴随着巨大的轰隆声穿过山洞，它刚从上一个战场驶出，正马不停蹄的赶往下一个战场。车上的士兵们在窃窃私语的说着些什么，车尾的一排坐着几个稚嫩的士兵，还有着孩子气的脸上带着来不及拭去的泥污，不合身的军服有些松垮，他们互相依靠着睡去了。

Loki也是这趟列车中的一员，只是不幸的是，他的挚友在上一次战役中死去了，而他没能在这次轰炸中挽救他的生命，现在唯一陪伴着他的只有他的遗物。  
那是一张已经泛黄了的照片，照片中的小男孩在她母亲的怀里笑着。在他明白自己快要死去的时候，他把这张照片递给了Loki。Loki还能清晰的想起当时的场景，他用尽最后一丝力气抓住他的手腕，他的眼睛死死的盯着他，Loki已经分不清他眼角的液体是泪还是血，他用着一种近乎是在渴求的声音对他说：  
“帮我看看他。”

这是他留下的最后一句话。

Loki独自坐在一个无人的小车间，擦拭着手里的匕首，他黑色的长发束在脑后，绿色的双眸低垂着，白色的医服上还有些没来得及擦去的血污。

“我能坐这吗。”一阵低沉的声音从耳后传来。  
“嗯。”Loki没有抬头，目光仍然注视着手里的匕首。  
“真是把好匕首。”  
“谢谢。”Loki简单的附和着。  
“Thor Odinson，你叫什么。”对面的男人将手伸到了他面前。

Loki握了握他的手，他的手掌很大，可以感受到清晰的纹路，粗糙但却很温暖。Loki一抬头就对上了他湛蓝的双眸，黄昏的景色在车窗前移动着，光影不断的重叠在他的脸上，宛如深海的双眸闪烁着，自己的倒影仿佛映在了上面，分不清是虚幻还是现实，而他金色的发丝随着风轻轻的浮动，就像是朦胧的暗流，和这片光亮逐渐消融在一起。

“……Laufeyson，Loki Laufeyson。”Loki突然回过神，迅速把手收了回来。  
“很高兴认识你，Laufeyson。”  
“嗯。”  
“啊，对了，我在RAF服役。”  
Thor转了转手中的帽子。  
“你是空军？”  
“嗯，比较幸运还没被炸死的空军。”  
“……”  
“你是医生吧，好像每个医生都喜欢带眼镜。”  
Thor看了看放在桌上的眼镜。  
“嗯，我在TMSB。”  
“噢…我是从Asgard来的，你呢？”  
“Jotunheimr。”  
“北方，那里很冷吧。”  
“嗯。”

Loki低头看到了他腿上的伤痕，深红的裂痕就像一张大口，没有任何庇护的暴露在外边。  
“你的腿……”  
“啊…这个啊，上次迫降不小心割到了。”Thor似乎毫不在乎。  
“……”Loki不清楚自己是不是因为职业反应的原因，变得有些焦急，开始在药箱里翻找，掏出仅剩的一点绷带和药水。  
“把腿伸过来。”

Loki起身走到Thor旁边，蹲下身要给他包扎。Thor没有拒绝，他微微的俯下身看着他，嘴里呼出的气不断的划过Loki的耳廓，身边的一切似乎都安静了，Loki一层一层的缠着绷带，他能听到自己的心跳，是如此的急促而有力，他对自己的反应感到奇怪，不就是绑个绷带吗。这几分钟是如此的漫长，以至于他准备起身时，天边的最后一丝绯红都已经被黑暗覆盖。

“谢谢。”  
“没…”Loki准备起身时，车身突然的晃荡让他一不小心失去重心，直直的往前倾斜了过去，  
“…关系……”Loki的额头抵到了Thor的胸膛上，Thor的双手紧紧握住了他的肩膀，他感受到了他炙热的体温，就像是从身体的各个地方奔涌而来汇集到他的手中，最终在他的肩上炸开了花。他的金发扫过他的脸颊，酥痒的感觉从脸上泛滥开来，天边的最后一丝绯红似乎跑到了他的脸上。  
他能听到他的心跳，和自己一样的急促而有力，两个节拍逐渐一致，让这个小小的空间染上了温热的气息。

Loki抬头对上了他的双眸，那双蓝眼睛就在自己的眼前，他能感受到两人起伏的鼻息。Thor没有说话，他的指尖轻轻抬起了他的下巴，蓝色的眼睛缓缓地闭上了，随之而来的是唇上的一片炙热，他吻了他。唇间烟草的味道不断传来，Loki脑内错乱的思绪被致命的眩晕打破，好像四周都响起了尖声的号角，随之而来的是惊慌失措的玫瑰轰炸，就像炭火般不断的冲击着他的身体。

Loki猛的站了起来，慌张的退回对面的位置，他能感觉自己的脸已经红的发烫了。  
“谢谢。”Thor笑了起来。  
“没，没关系。”  
Loki的心仍然疯狂的跳动着，他的脑内一直在重复播放着刚才发生的一切。

——  
他们没有再交谈，夜色逐渐浓郁，一路奔波的疲惫袭来，Loki靠着车窗逐渐睡去了。

他梦见自己回到了Jotunheimr，他住在一个白色的小屋子里，在战争中死去的爱犬就趴在门前。屋前种满了花，按理说Jotunheimr是没办法种花的，但他屋前的花多的就像火焰，他每天都会给花浇水，每天都在屋前读诗。

他有一个很爱他的爱人，他们一起做饭，一起散步，一起打扫院子，每个夜晚他都在他的臂腕里入睡，Loki想看清楚他的脸，但却怎么也看不清。天边突然传来一声轰响，是炮弹的轰炸，连续不断的红色闪动着，有人在尖叫，周围的一切都在霎那间被战火吞噬，眼前的景象也开始变得破碎，Loki想要抓住面前的那个人，却怎么也抓不住，他奋力的哭喊，奋力的奔跑，却怎么也追不上，就像堕入了深渊，只有无尽的黑暗。

“嘿，你还好吗？”  
Loki被一阵轻微的晃荡摇醒了，他缓缓睁开眼睛，Thor正坐在他的侧边，有些担心的样子看着他。  
“我看你刚才睡着了还皱着眉头，过了一会儿突然就流泪了。”  
Loki反应过来自己的脸上还残留着泪痕。  
“没，没什么，没睡好。”  
“梦到不好的东西了吧。”  
“……”  
“…没关系…我也会的。”Thor关切的看着他，  
“Asgard沦陷后，我几乎每个晚上都会梦见我的家在战火中倒塌，梦见我家门前的那棵苹果树，梦见我的母亲，我的父亲，还有我的朋友们，虽然他们也不是什么正经的家伙。”  
Thor有些苦涩的笑了笑。  
“……”  
Loki明白Thor和他说这些是想要安慰他，听了之后反倒还有些心疼他了。  
“没关系的，这次结束之后，你就能回家了。”  
“家？”  
Loki不明白自己还有家吗，战争已经让他失去了一切，他不知道自己该去哪里，「家」似乎已经成为一个熟悉又遥不可及的词汇了。  
“嗯，别担心，一切都会好起来的。”  
Thor顺着他的头发摸了摸他的头。  
Loki这才发现Thor就坐在离自己如此近的地方，他的眼神开始闪躲，不自觉的往窗边挪了挪。

“马上就要到边境线了。”  
“……”  
“很冷吧。”  
“……”  
Thor突然握住了他的手，嘴里不断哈出的热气打在他的手上。  
“你的手跟个冰块一样的。”  
Loki有些吃惊的看着他，指尖温热的触感不断传来，他觉得自己的脸又开始发烧了，原来人的手掌，真的能相当于一件毛衣的厚度。

火车不断的向前，夜晚还在继续，Loki不知道是因为太困了，还是因为身边有了Thor的缘故，他竟然就这么睡着了，他感觉自己好像被一团温暖的云给托住了，而他就在这片云的中央安稳的躺着。

——  
火车驶入Alfheim的边境，车窗上泛起了一层浅浅的雾气，远处的山上已经开始萌发绿意，只有山顶的一点积雪还不舍得离去。

“唔……”Loki被火车的鸣笛声吵醒。  
“你醒啦。”  
一个低沉的声音从耳边传来，Loki缓缓睁开眼睛，原来昨天他并不是躺在了云上，而是靠着Thor的肩头睡着了。  
“早上好。”  
“早，早上好。”Loki立马坐直了身体。  
“昨晚睡的还好吗？”  
Thor笑了起来，上扬的嘴角就像是初生的太阳。  
“……嗯。”  
Loki的脸颊又泛起了微红。

Loki一直都觉得自己是一个神态从容，不会轻易为事情所波动的人，即使是在战场上看到了那么多逝去的生命，他也能保持自己平稳的心态和情绪。他不知道现在的自己是怎么了，他竟然在一个仅仅认识一天的人怀里睡着了。他看到他的时候会感到局促不安，他的每一个动作似乎都带着酒精，他的脸颊也一直在发烧，自己好像就这么被灌醉了。这种感觉也像是在他们恰到好处的距离中加入了一种微妙的成分，这种微妙不是在他而是在自己，因为他是如此的温暖动人，相比之下，和他相处时，自己是如此的敏感和单纯。

而在他吻上他的那个瞬间，他似乎真的看到了家门前那些多得像火焰的花。

To be continued

RAF：Royal Air Force（皇家空军）  
TMSB：Third Medical Services Branch（第三医疗服务处）

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读🌊🥀


End file.
